Halloween Has Been Postponed, Due to ...........
by Somer Rahne
Summary: Sequel to Halloween is a Fun Time.... Part two in the Halloween Trilogy


Halloween Has Been Postponed, Due to A Particularly Anal Teacher   
Somer   
  
Disclaimer: The mutants aren't mine, the universe isn't mine, and Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi aren't mine.   
Dedication: To Danielle, because she wanted a sequel.(You didn't specify what *kind* of sequel you wanted, Dani dear.*evil laughter ensues*)   
Feedback, as Danielle found out, could result in another sequel. You never know.   
  
  
"This isn't fair!" John Allerdyce yelled from the bottom of the flagpole.   
"What isn't fair?" Kitty Pryde asked from the top of the flagpole.   
"I can't fly!"   
"Neither can I," Kitty yelled back. "I just kinda floated up."   
"Well, we can't very well duel if you're up there, and I'm down here, now can we?"   
"So come and get me!" Kitty taunted. "Get Sam to fly you up or something."   
"Right. And where would I sit up there?"   
"You don't want me to suggest that, do you?" Bobby Drake snickered from behind his friend. He was one of the four boys to have dressed up in tuxedo's, as Tuxedo Mask. Unfortunately, the girls who had dressed as the Senshi also had leggings on, being that it was about forty degrees, and dropping, so he didn't get to ogle their legs.   
"Shut up, Drake!" John snapped. "Before I burn your cape."   
"You dare to threaten my cape?" Bobby demanded, just as Mr. Summers came from the main doors. There was a round of students making the 'Shut *up,* you idiot, before he kills you!' motion, but he didn't see them, and he ignored John's look of horror. Three icicles appeared on the edge of his cape(because roses were so darn expensive!) and he broke them off, holding them just like his name-sake did with roses. Then he launched into another of Tuxedo Masks trademarks.   
"In the name of protecting capes everywhere, I, Tuxedo Iceman swear to avenge my capes honor!"   
Everybody winced when Bobby threw the first icicle, but they opened their eyes when there was no sonic boom.   
"Mr. Summers?" Jubilee asked her red teacher.   
"And again!" Bobby cried, throwing another icicle, frowning when John's face started to twitch.   
"Cyclops?" Jubilee asked her red-slowly-turning-purple teacher.   
"Ya know, Satan," Bobby said. "You're supposed to fight back. I mean, I know Tuxedo Mask is really cool, and he always gets the girl--" he winked lewdly at Kitty, who was still atop the flagpole, shaking her head rapidly. "--But I always thought Satan had spunk or something." The last icicle was thrown, and still nobody moved.   
"This is no fun!" Bobby exclaimed, turning around. "You're not even try--" He spotted Mr. Summers, who was by now purple and hyperventilating. "--ing. Hi, Mr. Summers." Suddenly, all the deathly silent students made sense. "Aren't you cold? You don't even have a coat on, or anything." That's right, Drake. Stall him. "So, what are you supposed to be, an eggplant?"   
"Office. Now." Came through clenched teeth. "Go!"   
Bobby went, muttering something about 'fairness'.   
Breathing harshly, making it sound like he was hissing like an angry cat(As opposed to a hissing *happy* cat, dontcha know), Mr. Summers looked up at Kitty.   
"Miss Pryde, what are you doing on that flagpole?"   
"Sitting here?" Kitty asked.   
"Not the right answer. Care to try again?"   
Kitty took a deep breath and launched into a desperate attempt at saving her butt from detention. "The wind blew me up here, and because I'm afraid of heights, I''ve kept this tenuous grip on the string, trying not to look down."   
"How long have you been afraid of heights?" Mr. Summers asked, confused.   
"Since I've been up here," she confessed.   
"You're light enough," John called. "You can just float down."   
"Providing there's no wind!" she snapped. "Of course, then I'll just sink into the ground, if I hit hard enough," she finished in a thoughtful voice.   
"That could be fun to watch," John told her.   
"Don't," Mr. Summers told Kitty, staring at John. "And what's this I hear about you playing Satan? And Kitty's playing God?"   
Even as high as she was, and as unclear(literally) as she was, Kitty's blush still showed through.   
"They told me to pick a straw, and I got the one that said God. I had no intention of playing along, until John tried to actually light his clothes on fire, to 'fully understand the powers that be.' Or something like that. So then I tried to get away by unphasing myself, and I flew up here."   
"Well, come down. You're not in trouble, though, you John, get to follow Bobby to my office. Go. Come on down, Kitty."   
Kitty, with the dubious look of someone who knows they're going to be in trouble the instant they set foot on ground, slowly scaled her way down the flagpole.   
"*Now* go to my office," he said as soon as she hit the ground. "So I can hear your reasons for acting as you did, instead of coming straight to myself or another teacher."   
Kitty ducked her head amiably, and Jubilee winked as she went by.   
"Now , as for the rest of you--" Mr. Summers turned around, and there was a general recoil from the student population. "No trick or treating. What candy you have is what candy you will stay with. Unless you want to trick or treat in the dorms. Which is fine by me, as long as you keep it quiet."   
There was a groan from the students, as their teacher spun around on a heel, preparing to leave after that dramatic comment. Out slipped his feet from underneath him, where Bobby had frozen the walkway, down went his body, and several of the students yelled in warning,(As if he didn't know he was falling) as their teacher stopped short of the pavement. Jean Grey came through the main doors, her hand held out as her fiancé floated up the stairs. She righted him, and raised an eyebrow.   
~Weren't you being a little too dramatic, Scott?~ she asked, straight into his mind.   
He coughed, but didn't answer. "My order still stands," he said. "Remember, no trick or treating."   
Straightening his shoulders, he walked into the building. Jean shrugged at the students, then smiled slightly.   
~I'll work at him,~ she announced in everybody's mind. ~Just give me time.~   
  
**end**   
  
Mwahahahahaha! Does Jean get Scott to loosen up? Do the three kids in his office get punished? Do the students at Xavier's get to go torture--I mean, trick or treat with the Mundanes? Maybe I'll tell, Maybe I won't. Depends on if you ask real nice.  



End file.
